


Foot

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: FPC: 18 | Foot, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: "Hey, Louis, is that you?"The named looked around the apparently empty corridor in surprise, before spotting an open door. Bernie's head was floating in the bottom of it."Could you help me for a minute?"-or-Bernie has got stuck in a most embarrassing way.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 18 - Foot.





	Foot

"Hey, Louis, is that you?"

The named looked around the apparently empty corridor in surprise, before spotting an open door. Bernie's head was floating in the bottom of it.

"Could you help me for a minute?"

"What's happened?" he asked, going into the room.

What he saw answered his question. Bernie was lying on the floor, her left foot and ankle disappearing into a small air vent at the bottom of the wall. He tried to hold back his laughter, but it didn't work.

"What…what did you…"

"Stop laughing!" Bernie blushed a deep red. "Help me to get out!"

Louis knelt next to his friend and looked at the problem. "How did you even get your foot stuck in the air vent?"

"If I knew that, I'd be able to get it out, wouldn't I?"

Whilst Bernie lay on her back and smouldered, Louis tried to work out exactly why her foot was stuck. The first step, he figured, was to remove the frame of the vent, and so he set about taking it off the wall with little patience or skill. After a minute of jiggling, it ripped off in his hands with a loud tearing sound. Footsteps were suddenly heard approaching.

"What was that?" Major Tom's voice.

"In here," Louis called, "I could use a little help."

The major arrived a minute later, and quickly appraised the situation. "Hello Louis- Bernie, how did you get your foot stuck in that air vent?"

"The next person to ask that will get my other foot stuck in their mouth!" Bernie growled.

"Alright, no need for violence," the major said, kneeling next to the trapped teen.

Louis watched, trying not to laugh, as Major Tom finally managed to extract Bernie's foot from the wall, in a cloud of plaster dust. Standing up Gingerly, Bernie looked around the pair, clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

"If any of you tell anyone about this, I will personally hunt you down." she said, and they knew that it wasn't an empty threat. "But thanks for helping."

Major Tom returned to the control room whilst Louis and Bernie headed downstairs, away from the scene of the incident.

"So, Bernie…"

"Don't even think of asking-"

"How did that happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> not great
> 
> Yeah, I had issues working out what to do with this prompt, but in the end I think it turned out marginally alright...I could have done better :'I


End file.
